Out of this world gig
by Agent BM
Summary: Lincoln needs to help Luan plan for a party with a theme she's never done before, outer space. Can he do it?


I don't own loud house.

Luan sat around in her bedroom feeding her pet bunny, Gary. She scratched his head which he really enjoyed. A clown phone on her desk rang, causing Gary to jump into his magic hat he called his home from time to time. Luan picked up the phone.

"Funny business inc. Your fun is our business" Said Luan

She listened and made notes on a notepad

"Of course I'm available the 15th. How old is the birthday boy or girl turning?" Asked Luan

She wrote more notes down

"5, that's a good year. What's the theme?" Luan asked

The next few words made Luan freeze up, the theme was outer space, she wasn't familiar with a theme like that. She couldn't let the parent know that, it could ruin her company's reputation a little bit. She'd have to take a risk.

"Of course we do that, I got a special act planned. Just give me the address and I'll be there on the 15th to perform for your daughter." Said Luan

She wrote down some final things and said goodbye before hanging up. She started to freak out. She had never done an outer space themed party, she had normal clown acts, pirate acts, jester acts, even magic acts, but not space. She banged her head on her desk.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Luan Asked herself

It was then Luan thought of something, Lincoln, he was into sci-fi, maybe he could help her, plus he was also her assistant, he had to help her somehow. She ran to his room at the end of the hall and banged on the door.

"Lincoln open up I need your help badly."

Lincoln opened the door but got hit in the face by Luan a few times when she didn't stop banging the door.

"Sorry Lincoln." Said Luan

Lincoln let her inside and she sat on his bed.

"It's ok, I've dealt with worse. Now what is it?" Asked Lincoln

"I've booked a birthday party next week, and I have no idea what to do" Said Luan

"You don't know what to do? Why do you say that? You're a birthday clown" Said Lincoln

"The theme is space, I don't know anything about that to put on an act, I have no jokes, I have no costume, I don't even have an idea for balloon animals" Said Luan "Please Lincoln I need your help, you know more about space than I do."

"True, I do watch a lot of science fiction movies and shows, so I might be able to help you out." Said Lincoln

Luan embraced him in a hug.

"Oh thank you Lincoln." Said Luan

"First things first, we'll start with a costume, gotta make you look the part." Said Lincoln

"Where do we start?" Asked Luan

(Mall)

The 2 were at a second hand costume/ thrift store going through random stuff trying to make a costume. Lincoln was having Luan try on different things to see what would work.

"No, a robot won't do"

"Too scary"

"Too ugly"

"Not space looking enough"

After about a few different costume changes, Luan ended up in black pants and brown shoes, a white shirt, and a purple suit jacket with yellow stars and moons all over. Lincoln added a sparkling bow tie along with a goofy accessory resembling antennas.

"We can paint your skin to look like an alien, put on one of your clown wigs and goofy glasses"

"You sure this outfit will work? I admit it's great and all, I look like a performer from space, it's just-

"Luan, don't worry about the costume, we'll figure out the act and other stuff soon, we got a week to prepare."

The 2 went to pay for the outfit before leaving and heading home.

(Home)

When Leni saw what Luan had on when coming through the front door, she freaked out, not in a good way.

"Have you gone mad Luan? That jacket with those pants? I think not. Purples not your color, yellow is, I think." Said Leni

She pulled the jacket off Luan and tore off the bow tie.

"These are a crime against fashion and I must destroy these, or maybe repurpose them." Said Leni

Lincoln grabbed the clothes from Leni and explained the situation to her

"These clothes aren't her new style Leni, this is gonna be her costume for a birthday gig coming up, she's doing an outer space themed gig." Said Lincoln

"You're doing outer space Luan? That's so not like you" said Leni

"We all gotta do new things eventually. And this should be a good learning experience." Said Luan

"Then I guess I should give these back, so sorry." Said Leni as she gave back the purple jacket and sparkly bow tie.

"No worries. Come on Lincoln, better go finish prepping the costume up" Said Luan

Luan and Lincoln went to Luans bedroom to finish the costume. Luan had put on her funny nose and glasses as Lincoln instructed and put on a rainbow colored clown wig. Lincoln nodded his head in approval.

"All that's left costume wise is painting your hands and face. I have some ideas but we don't need to worry about that now." Said Lincoln

"And you're sure-

"Absolutely. One more thing, add your flower on the suit, it should make it look more like you're a space performer." Said Lincoln


End file.
